


The Guitar Lesson

by ZeroTwo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald Duck mentioned a lot, Guitar lessons, Jealousy, M/M, implied Donald/Daisy - Freeform, in that way you’re jealous of a younger sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: Uncle Donald often told him he was too smart for his own good. Huey still hadn’t figured out what he meant by that.(A fic where Huey worries about things and Panchito does his best)
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 49





	The Guitar Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’ve had this idea in my head for a long time. I wanted to write something with Huey bc I thought it would be a fun challenge bc he’s my least favorite triplet LOL. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> **ps although this fic is completely sfw and for general audiences there are several fics on my profile meant for 18+ readers only. Please use caution when viewing my profile**

At just 16 years old Huey Duck felt far too world weary than he knew was healthy. He was already an over analytical child, but constantly being put in high stress situations made him even more so. Sometimes he would have mere seconds to figure out a puzzle before he would meet an untimely end, or have to pick up on the slightest changes in someone’s body language to know they were about to be double crossed by a seemingly pleasant adventuring partner. Yet, despite this he couldn’t ever imagine trading away his family and his adventures for a more “normal” life. Solving mysteries, rewriting history, and defeating a giant crime organization weren’t as glamorous as they sounded but it was exactly these odd situations that made him who he was. Uncle Donald often told him he was too smart for his own good. Huey still hadn’t figured out what he meant by that.

He thought of the comment as he stepped off the bus he had been riding into Silverbeak, a guitar case strapped sturdily onto his back. It had been the first time he made the journey on his own, and he was shocked when Uncle Donald hardly batted an eye when he told him he’d be going that afternoon. It wasn’t even that long ago when his uncle would’ve gasped at the declaration and insisted on going with him, holding his hand the whole trip. Now he simply nodded and sent him off with a smile. It was better this way, of course, but Huey’s chest ached with a sense of loss he didn’t know how to explain.

Huey pulled out his phone and typed a familiar address in his maps application. Though he had been there a million times, he still liked to have the route in front of him. Better safe than sorry. Better prepared than not. He walked the same path he always did, and when he passed a crowded news stand he knew he was close. As he approached the apartment complex that was his final destination, he repeated the gate code in his head a few times before punching the numbers into a keypad that allowed him access to the buildings.

“Building B. Apartment 215. Building B. Apartment 215.” Huey repeated out loud, walking towards a beige colored building with a big letter “B” on the side of it. He frowned up at the sky, noticing some clouds forming. He really hoped it wouldn’t rain today, but he had checked the weather reports twice this morning and three more times on the ride over and he knew it was inevitable.

He quickly made his way up the metal stairs of the building until he stood in front of a door with the numbers “215” engraved on it. All it took was two knocks before the door swung up so fast Huey hardly had enough time to pull his hand back.

“Huey!” The rooster who stood in the doorway was beaming at him, as if he hadn’t seen him in years when in fact he had seen him at a Halloween party not even a week ago.

Huey smiled, “Hi Tio Panchito, thanks for having me over.”

Panchito waved a hand, “It is no trouble at all! Come in before it gets too cold out there.” He held the door open and gestured for Huey to step in which he did so gladly after noticing the wind picking up.

Tio Panchito’s apartment would best be described as … mixed. It was hard not to see his eccentric influence over the otherwise plain apartment living room. Cheesy souvenirs were displayed proudly on shelves next to genuinely nice pieces of art and pottery. Huey had no doubt the more tasteful decorations around the room were thanks to his other tio José. There was a pleasant smell floating into the air from the kitchen that left no doubt to what Panchito had been up to before he had answered the door. Huey smiled fondly at a picture of him at his siblings that sat next to an old picture of Uncle Donald when he was in college.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Panchito asked, “Mi casa es tu casa!”

Huey shook his head, “Thank you but I’m alright, I brought some water.” He pulled his backpack off and set it on the couch and then moved to do the same with the guitar case. “Are you going to have to finish cooking before we start our lesson?”

“It’s in a slow cooker right now. Won’t be done for another hour. Let me grab my guitar from the other room okay mijo, sit tight.”

Huey popped open his guitar case as he heard Panchito make his way down the hall and into… one of the other rooms in the apartment. The guitar he brought had been one of Uncle Donald’s that he had when he was younger. He could tell because it looked about as beaten up as Uncle Donald always did. His uncle had offered to buy him a new one, but he liked the guitar’s character. It hadn’t been that long ago when Huey approached Panchito about learning guitar from him. Originally it had been under the guise of earning a Woodchuck badge but after a while he was regularly paying visits to the apartment. Though, it had actually been about a month since he last was able to come. Because of the…

A loud strum of a guitar alerted him to Panchito’s reentry into the room. He turned his head to meet Panchito making a goofy pose in the doorway to the living room, guitar raised in the air as if he were a rock star. Huey found himself laughing before he could stop himself.

“Ahh thank you, thank you.” Panchito bowed a few times, chuckling to himself. “That was my first number of the night, I hope you’re ready for my three hour long guitar solo.”

Huey laughed, sitting back on the couch with his own guitar in his hands, “I’m pretty sure we would both pass out from exhaustion if that ever became a reality.”

Panchito barked out a laugh, loud as always, “Unfortunately true.” He made his way to the armchair that sat facing the small TV in the room before stopping dead in his tracks. “Oh one more thing, sorry, I left it in the kitchen.”

The rooster set his guitar down against the armchair, turning the seat towards Huey before he did so, and then made his way to the kitchen. Huey picked at his guitar mindlessly, already knowing he had tuned it about five times before getting on the bus this morning. He only looked up when he heard his tio returning, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw what Panchito had retrieved from the kitchen.

The baby monitor in Panchito’s hands was a small, dingy looking thing. The green light indicating it was on flickered slightly as though unsure if it should still be functioning after so much wear and tear. No doubt it was bought second hand. Panchito set it down on the coffee table in front of them and leaned down to turn the volume knob all the way up, though Huey noticed it had already BEEN turned up. Panchito seemed satisfied with the placement and sat back on the armchair, pulling his guitar up in his lap as he hummed a tune.

“Now if I remember correctly, we were working on a song last time, right? Sorry this last month has been kind of crazy.” Panchito smiled at him, absentmindedly strumming.

Huey tried to focus on what Tio Panchito was saying, he really did. His eyes narrowed at the baby monitor in front of him. The slight static that came from it made his head hurt, and he fought hard against the urge to turn it off and throw it across the room. Instead he squeezed the neck of his guitar and pulled his backpack to him, pulling out the sheet music Panchito had given him barely a month ago. He wordlessly handed it to Panchito, who graciously didn’t comment on his sudden silence and instead just gave his shoulder a pat before leaning back in his chair.

He clicked his tongue, “Oh yes I remember now. Have you practiced it much? It’s been so long since I’ve played this one you might outrank me here.” Panchito set the sheet down and started to finger the beginning chords on his guitar, “Why don’t we play together first. See where we are.”

Huey’s breath seemed to calm as he kept a steady hold on the guitar in his hands. He nodded to Panchito and positioned his fingers in the exact way he had been practicing for weeks. Having Panchito play alongside him did wonders for his nerves. It had been their go to method when trying something new, and he was always grateful when Panchito brought up the idea instead of him. Something about asking his tio to play with him felt too childish for someone his age. The first few notes were shaky, they always were, but as he got into the rhythm the melody came easier to him. Soon he hardly had to glance at the sheet music and just followed the path Panchito was laying before him with his own playing. Maybe it was silly to say, but playing guitar made Huey’s soul unbelievably happy.

A baby’s cry was all it took to crash Huey back into reality. Panchito instantly stopped and frowned at the baby monitor which was now broadcasting a horribly shrill cry at maximum volume. He set his guitar down and stood quickly.

“I’ll be right back! Keep practicing that beginning verse, I won’t be long.” Panchito looked as apologetic as he could for something completely out of his control as he booked it down the hallway towards the source of the crying.

Huey felt his chest tighten. The crying was bouncing around in his head and making him feel claustrophobic. He reached over and started to turn the monitor down before he heard Panchito’s voice come through. The crying had slowed, and now Huey could hear a soft cooing voice. His Spanish was rusty, but he understood what his tio was saying.

_“Don’t cry, don’t cry. Papa is here.”_

It felt invasive to listen in, but Huey couldn’t stop from leaning a little closer. He had never heard Tio Panchito sound so… vulnerable.

_“No more tears. Go back to sleep now.”_

The tone felt so familiar to Huey. Perhaps he had heard it years ago, when he was young and his Uncle Donald held him in his arms. He leaned back against the sofa cushions, feeling far too nostalgic for something he shouldn’t even remember.

_“I know! You want a song don’t you?”_

Huey stared wide eyed at the baby monitor. He didn’t know if his heart could take hearing Panchito sing lovingly to…

The baby. Panchito’s baby. No, more accurately Panchito and José’s daughter. The reason he hadn’t been able to spend time with his second favorite uncle. The reason this last month was, in Panchito’s words, kind of crazy.

As Panchito started the first few words of what would no doubtfully be a sweet lullaby, Huey switched the baby monitor off. The sudden silence that filled the living room only added to the heaviness Huey felt on his whole body. He was happy for Panchito and José. More than happy. Yet, ever since the baby had hatched things had started to change. Uncle Donald had, of course, been ecstatic when he learned the news. Huey wouldn’t soon forget the car ride he had to endure that involved Tio Panchito and Uncle Donald trading tips on the best way to make baby food on a budget. The thing that made Huey feel uneasy was the way his uncle Donald seemed almost… jealous that Tio Panchito was going to experience fatherhood. He couldn’t understand why. Uncle Donald had already experienced raising babies, triplets in fact. Wasn’t that enough? Huey could hear the heavy rain hitting against the window of the living room. He wonders if that’s what woke the baby up. He doesn’t know how long he sits there with his thoughts before Panchito comes back into the room, but by the time he does he can feel tears streaming down his cheeks.

Panchito didn’t notice at first, he looked relieved that he was able to put his one month old back to sleep. “Sorry about having to leave so suddenly. She can get kind of fussy during…” he stopped, finally taking a good look at how distraught Huey looked.

He gasped, hurrying to sit by him on the couch as he pulled him into a strong hug. Huey melted, burying his face against his shoulder. The tears came more freely now, and Huey almost didn’t recognize his own voice as he cried.

Panchito rubbed his back reassuringly, “Huey what’s wrong? Were the chords too hard? I didn’t mean to push you I-“

Huey wanted to laugh at his tio’s obliviousness, but instead what comes out is a kind of strangled cry.

“Say that again, I didn’t catch that.” Panchito took a hold of his shoulders and pulled him away slightly, concern all over his face.

“... It’s not a-about the g-g-guitar.” Huey stutters.

Panchito only seemed to grow more concerned, reaching a hand up to press the back of it against Huey’s forehead, “Are you sick?”

Huey shakes his head and lifts a hand to rub at his eyes. Panchito doesn’t ask any more questions and instead reaches into Huey’s bag to pull out the water bottle he had brought along. He pops it open and hands it to Huey, pressing a small kiss against his forehead that makes him feel eleven again.

“Drink some water, take your time.” Panchito’s smile barely hides the worry in his eyes. “Do you want me to call your uncle…?”

“No.” Huey takes a few gulps of water. The cold bottle in his hands helped ground him a bit, and he thought carefully about what to say to his tio. “Tio Panchito. I have a question… it’s about Uncle Donald.”

Panchito looked confused, “About your uncle?”

Huey nods, staring down at his lap. “... do you think… that Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy will have kids?”

The question was obviously not one Panchito had expected to hear or expected to answer by the way his eyes widened and he stammered a too-quick answer, “Oh! Maybe! I mean, sure! If they want! Why not? I bet they will! Maybe…”

“And do you think,” Huey continued, unbothered by the lackluster answer, “that Uncle Donald will… stop seeing us as his sons.”

At that, Panchito paused. He seemed to be thinking carefully about how he would respond. Huey started to feel a sinking sensation in his stomach the longer it took for Panchito to answer.

Panchito sighed for a long time and shook his head, “Oh Huey. You know your Uncle Donald loves you boys more than anything, yes?”

Huey tried to calm his breathing so he didn’t stutter as he replied, “Yes…”

“Then how could you think such a thing? You boys are his everything. Your uncle was completely alone when he raised you. He spent years loving you and caring for you as if you were his own. Because you were.” Panchito smiled, “That won’t ever change. New people might enter your life, but your uncle would never stop thinking of you boys.”

Huey breathed out, not realizing he had been holding his breath. “You really think that?”

“I know it!” Panchito punched a hand to his chest, “I swear by it! Ah, and the same goes for your Tio Panchito and José. We might have our own little one to look after now, but we do not love you or Louie, or Dewey, or Webby any less. A lot has changed in your family these last few years. Embrace those changes, and you will be happy.”

“You’re right.” Huey was surprised to find himself smiling, “The more of us there are loving and supporting each other the stronger our family is.”

Panchito crowed, “Now that’s the spirit!! Now let’s shake out all these negative feelings and get back to making some music.”

They were both caught off guard by the front door clicking and opening, causing a huge gust of wind to sweep into the room and send a chill down their spines. José walked in, drenched head to toe in rain and feeling about as miserable as he looked.

“Ohhhh mi amor!!!!” Panchito cried dramatically, jumping to his feet, “Didn’t you bring an umbrella to work??”

José gave him a less than pleasant look, “Oh yes, I did. And would you believe the wind blew it right out of my hands?” He groaned, “I already feel myself catching a cold.”

“You should go take a quick shower to wash off the rain water, it’s not exactly great for your feathers.” Huey chirped from the couch. He couldn’t resist offering advice.

In the blink of an eye José’s demeanor changed from soggy grump to the happiest man in the world, “Huey! I didn’t know you were here! How nice, I hope you will be joining us for dinner. Paco is making chili!”

Huey watched with mild amusement as José trudged past a dejected looking Panchito and towards the backrooms of the house and out of sight. Panchito's gaze followed him as well, and the rooster sighed.

“See Huey?” Panchito shrugged, “Even though José is in a bad mood, and totally forgot to give me a kiss, we still love each other.”

“Are you just saying that to make yourself feel better about not getting a kiss?” Huey asked bluntly.

Panchito laughed heartily and leaned against the wall for support, “Oh Huey, you are way too smart for your own good.”

“I know.” And Huey smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I like wrote most of this in a night so if there’s some major typo pls let me know omg


End file.
